El último verano
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: AU. One-Shot. Y así fue como caminaron platicando sobre la coincidencia de que dos japoneses originarios de Tokio se encontraran en la capital francesa, rieron y juguetearon con las inmortales farolas negras, tan características de la ciudad luz... A veces Kagome no podía evitar pensar ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubieran decidido quedarse en París, ese último verano?...


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS SIN GANAR NINGÚN DINERO.**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

Me presento, soy Nefertari Queen, nueva en el fandom de Inuyasha. Es un anime que siempre me ha encantado, lo veía cuando era muy chiquilla en Cartoon Network a las seis de la tarde (sí, aún recuerdo) y grité bastante cuando vi el final de Kanketsu-Hen. En fin, no había escrito sobre este anime porque no sentía que mis ideas fueran lo suficientemente concretas. Además, cuando me inicié aquí en FanFiction escribía principalmente de Avatar: The Last Airbender. Escribí unos cuantos fanfics sobre Ranma 1/2, y pensé que ya era tiempo de publicar algunas de las historias que tenía por ahí archivadas sobre mi adorado hanyou...

Este es un One-Shot y Song-Fic. Tengo otros dos proyectos por ahí sobre Inuyasha que estoy perfeccionando antes de publicar. No es la gran cosa, fue una idea que se me ocurrió de repente y espero la disfruten mucho.

 **NOTAS:**

 **AU** /Alternative Universe/Universo Alterno: Este fic está ubicado en un mundo contemporáneo, sin mención alguna al sengoku.

 **Las** letras en _cursiva_ y centradas son fragmentos de la canción sin orden específico y sus respectivas traducciones fueron hechas por mí.

 **Canción** : Our Last Summer (Nuestro último verano)

 **Artista** : ABBA

Mi consejo es que escuchen la canción mientras leen. Tanto la versión original del grupo ABBA como la versión de la película _Mamma Mia!_ son muy buenas.

Disfruten c:

* * *

 **El último verano**

 _by_

 **Nefertari Queen**

* * *

.

.

 _The summer air was soft and warm_

 _The feeling right, the Paris night_

 _We had our chance_

 _It was a fine and true romance_

 _El viento veraniego era suave y cálido_

 _De noche en París con el sentimiento correcto_

 _Tuvimos nuestra oportunidad_

 _Fue un sincero y verdadero romance_

Con cuidado, se fue levantando. Las articulaciones siempre le dolían más en la mañana, y por eso sus movimientos eran cuidadosos al levantarse de la cama y ponerse las pantuflas. Al ponerse de pie sintió que le dolía la espalda, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, sólo era cuestión de tomarse las pastillas que estaban en el buró. Sacó despacio cada pastilla para cada diferente enfermedad y las tomó todas juntas con un vaso de agua.

Fue al tocador a darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa. La memoria a veces la traicionaba y recordaba cuando estaba joven. Su tersa y pálida piel ahora estaba arrugada y frágil, su cabello negro se volvió blanco y su esbelto cuerpo estaba encogido y dolorido. Los años no pasaban en vano, y ella ya pronto cumpliría los setenta años. No podía quejarse, tenía más salud que otras ancianas y una familia que la quería, pero los recuerdos de su juventud la seguían como fantasmas de vez en cuando.

Sí, los fantasmas la seguían ahora más que nunca. Pensaba en eso mientras aplicaba cuidadosamente cremas sobre su piel y cepillaba los cabellos blancos, delgados y cortos, que amenazaban siempre con caerse. Los fantasmas comenzaron a seguirla cuando cumplió los sesenta años, y la visitaban con mayor frecuencia mientras más envejecía. Con el tiempo había terminado de acostumbrarse a vivir entre recuerdos.

Esa mañana, ya vestida y peinada, miró el álbum de fotografías con el cual se quedó dormida. Eran fotos de su viaje a París de cuando tenía veintitrés años, toda una época distinta, ella misma se veía diferente. Joven y feliz, radiante y con futuro.

Recordaba cuando tenía veintitrés años. Era hija de una familia adinerada, y estaba estudiando publicidad. Su padre había fallecido un año antes, ella había sido muy cercana a él y buscó distracción en la escuela y trabajos sociales. Su madre le regaló un viaje por Europa para que se relajara. De niña, su padre la había llevado a París y era una ciudad de la cual guardaba muy bellos recuerdos.

El viaje empezó en Londres, siguió en Brujas, Berlín y al final París. Fue doloroso recorrer el museo de Louvre sin que su padre le diera datos interesantes sobre las piezas de arte, también fue melancólico recorrer los jardines de Versalles sola. Era su segundo día en la ciudad de la luz, y caminaba cabizbaja por las calles del centro, deteniéndose en un pequeño café para cenar algo ligero.

Permaneció ahí, tomando un poco de café, mordisqueando un bizcocho y escuchando de fondo la canción _La vie est rose_ que una artista callejera interpretaba. Embelesada por la suave voz de la cantante, no se percató de que un muchacho japonés de largo cabello negro la miraba desde otra mesa.

Sonrió de recordarlo. Ese muchacho se le acercó cuando ella se puso de pie para irse y le preguntó si podía acompañarla a caminar. Le sorprendió y se asustó, pero él le dijo que no hablaba bien francés y que esperaba ella pudiera darle algunos consejos para poder sobrevivir en París. Se veía amable, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron esos ojos cafés, profundos y enigmáticos, que parecían esconder algún secreto.

Y así fue como caminaron platicando sobre la coincidencia de que dos japoneses originarios de Tokio se encontraran en la capital francesa, rieron y juguetearon con las inmortales farolas negras, tan características de la ciudad luz. Ya entrada la noche, y después de sentir una extraña atracción, ella llegó a su hotel.

—Parece que aquí me despido—le dijo, con una suave sonrisa.

—Señorita—hizo una exagerada reverencia—Ha sido un placer…

No querían irse, se les notaba en la mirada; jugueteando y nerviosa, ella se le acercó un poco…

—Me llamo Kagome, por cierto—le dijo, algo sonrojada, dándose cuenta que llevaban todo ese tiempo hablando sin haberse presentado formalmente.

El chico la miró con una sonrisa ladeada, y guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Me llamo Inuyasha.—le respondió.

Se vieron fijamente a los ojos durante segundos que se les hicieron eternos, hasta que la presencia del portero (cansado y desconfiado) les hizo recordar que la noche debía terminar. Kagome se acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja, se mordió el labio inferior y dio la media vuelta, apenas iba a dar un paso cuando la voz de él la detuvo.

—¿Tienes algún plan mañana?

Se quedó quieta, dándole la espalda para ocultar su sonrisa de felicidad.

—No en realidad…

Inuyasha agradeció que ella no lo mirara a los ojos, porque entonces vería su nerviosismo. Respiró profundamente para darse más valor.

—¿Puedo pasar por ti en la mañana?

Kagome no se movió.

—No lo sé—dijo a tono de broma.

Él sintió que su corazón se detenía por un segundo, pero entonces Kagome volteó, viéndolo con una enorme sonrisa ligeramente coqueta.

—Te espero a las nueve.—y al decir eso, caminó hasta el hotel sin voltear atrás.

Su vieja y arrugada mano acarició con ternura la fotografía en donde ella estaba parada frente a ese mismo hotel, en cuyo umbral Inuyasha le pidió su primera cita. Qué tiempos aquellos. Regresó al presente cuando el sonido del microondas le recordó que estaba cocinando su desayuno.

Sacó un vaso de leche tibia del microondas y la vertió en un tazón de avena, dejándole remojar. Buscó en el refrigerador por fruta, la cual su ama de llaves siempre guardaba ya cortada en recipientes, y se sirvió una buena ración de fresas frescas y lavadas. Para terminar, se preparó un café con leche y dos sobres de azúcar. Sentada en la barra de la cocina, comenzó a comer despacio, viendo hacia su comedor.

Era una mesa grande con doce sillas, donde la familia se reunía en eventos especiales. Recordaba cuando todos sus hijos vivían con ella y las cenas se llenaban de risas y divertidas anécdotas. Cuando sus hijos eran pequeños la casa le parecía perfecta, ahora se le hacía grande. Nunca la vendería, pues era el hogar de su familia, pero a veces pensaba que sería bueno mudarse a un pequeño apartamento más cómodo para una vieja anciana.

No obstante, cuando pensaba en eso, los fantasmas regresaban, y se daba cuenta que esos fantasmas no sólo la seguían, sino que vivían en esa casa. Cada esquina tenía un recuerdo, y ella vivía de ellos. A su edad no podía esperarse algo más. Tampoco era una ermitaña, le gustaba salir a pasear con sus hijos o nietos y comprar de vez en cuando ropa, pero no se engañaba, era demasiado vieja como para encontrar el mismo gusto de antes en dichas actividades.

Cuando era joven le bastaba una buena canción, un buen libro o una buena cafetería para distraerse, ahora era distinto. De recordar lo bien que se entretenía en su juventud, su mente regresó a esas vacaciones en París, tantos años atrás, y a sus primeras citas con Inuyasha.

 _I was so happy we had met_

 _It was the age of no regret_

 _Estaba tan feliz de haberte conocido_

 _Era la época donde no hay arrepentimientos_

—¡No puedo creer que prefieras la fresa al chocolate!—le reclamó indignado—¿qué clase de ser humano eres tú?

—Una de carne y hueso—pellizcó suavemente su mano para enfatizar el punto—Prefiero la fresa, adoro la fresa, me comería todas las fresas del mundo si pudiera.

—¡Pero las crepas saben mejor con chocolate!—Inuyasha continuaba con su argumento, sin dar su brazo a torcer—Estamos en Francia, aquí se prepara de los mejores chocolates del mundo.

—No me importa, prefiero la fresa—se llevó un trozo a la boca, haciendo una mueca de triunfo.

Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo.

—Tonta—y comió de su crepa rellena de chocolate.

Tenían unas cinco discusiones como esas a lo largo del día, seguidas de largas caminatas, paseos, pláticas, bromas y risas. Era sorprendente, incluso para ellos mismos, lo bien que se llevaban. Podían discutir durante horas sobre porqué aquél cuadro era mejor que el otro en Louvre y después correr entre risas alrededor del Siena, causando nostálgicas sonrisas entre los parisinos.

El encanto de París los tenía hechizados. Al anochecer, las negras farolas se encendían y todo tenía una luz diferente. La misma torre Eiffel, emblemática y bella de día, se volvía una especie de cómplice nocturna. Pasaban todo el día juntos, desde tempranas horas de la mañana hasta altas horas de la noche, recorrían museos, calles, arcos, puentes y se reían simplemente porque estaban felices.

En su tercer día juntos, mientras descansaban en una banca tras recorrer casi la mitad de los jardines de Versalles, Kagome miró fijamente a Inuyasha.

—Estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido—le dijo en un suave susurro, que él escuchó perfectamente.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó para besarle tiernamente los labios, dejándola encantada y con la sensación de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Se veían como la perfecta pareja de jóvenes enamorados, y ellos no lo desmentían, pues caminaban agarrados de la mano y solían besarse cuando la emoción los embriagaba. Había muchas cosas que ver en París y poco tiempo que perder. No obstante, una consecuencia de la que poco se habla es que cuando se recorren lugares históricos, siempre piensas en tu misma historia. Eso pasó al cuarto día, cuando bajaron a las catacumbas.

—Lamento lo de tu padre—le dijo Inuyasha, después de que Kagome le confesara que aún le dolía mucho su muerte.

—Mi papá me trajo a París por primera vez ¿sabes?—le dijo nostálgica, viendo las calaveras apiladas cubiertas de polvo, aprisionadas en el tiempo—Pero no me trajo a las catacumbas, era muy pequeña y no quería que me asustara.

Inuyasha colocó una mano sobre su hombro, con intención de consolarla.

—Mi papá murió cuando era pequeño—le dijo—Casi no lo recuerdo. Mi mamá murió también hace algún tiempo. Llevo algunos años solos.

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo.

—Cuánto lo siento.

Guardaron silencio, de alguna forma aquellos huesos de desconocidos les inspiraban el silencioso respeto que tenían a sus fallecidos padres. Los cuerpos de sus progenitores se veían así seguramente, y las catacumbas les hicieron recordar con mucha pesadez a la muerte.

Al salir fueron a una cafetería cercana y cuando tomaron asiento no pararon de hablar, esta vez no eran bromas y juegos, eran palabras profundas nacidas de los sentimientos más íntimos que guardaban sus corazones.

Kagome habló de su familia, de su amable madre, su inteligente hermano menor y también de su padre, quien fuera su modelo a seguir. Le comentó lo mucho que le dolió haberlo perdido, pues fue repentino, simplemente se fue una mañana y no regresó, víctima de un terrible choque automovilístico, nadie en su casa resentía tanto su ausencia como ella. Fue de pequeña su ídolo y héroe, y al fallecer, se llevó buena parte de la confianza que tenía en sí misma ¿cómo podría ella, Kagome Higurashi, continuar sin él?

—A veces pienso que, si él hubiera muerto de una enfermedad o de alguna manera en que fuera prevista… si yo me hubiera hecho a la idea de que pronto moriría, quizá no hubiese dolido tanto.

—Eso nunca podrás saberlo—le recordó Inuyasha—Pero puedes esforzarte en seguir siendo la niña de la cual tu padre estaba tan orgulloso.

Inuyasha por su parte contó sobre cómo su padre falleció cuando él era pequeño, casi no lo recordaba. Su padre era un hombre adinerado, y había tenido un hijo con su primera esposa (ya fallecida) llamado Sesshomaru. Nunca tuvo una muy buena relación con su hermano mayor, por más que su madre se empeñó en que fueran unidos. A la muerte prematura de su madre por un terrible cáncer, Sesshomaru se hizo cargo de la empresa familiar e Inuyasha se quedó prácticamente solo.

Era un año mayor que ella y había terminado sus estudios en economía y administración, pero su hermano mayor no quería que fuera miembro activo de la empresa. No obstante, por ser un Taisho, tenía acciones y regalías heredadas de su padre, recibiendo así un grueso cheque mensual del cual vivía cómodamente en Tokio, pero sintiéndose sin propósito alguno, o siquiera que perteneciera a algún lugar.

—Creí que viajando por el mundo encontraría ese lugar al cual pertenecer—suspiró—Pero mientras más me alejo, más solo me siento. Es como un círculo vicioso. No sé ya qué esperar de mi futuro.

—¿Y no hay manera de que te afilies a la empresa familiar?—preguntó Kagome, pensando que así él encontraría un propósito.

—Estaba pensando en abrir mi propia empresa, y buscaba un socio para gestionarla y patrocinarla. Pero es un paso arriesgado, y en Japón casi todos los inversionistas son tradicionales.

—¿Y qué tiene la tradición que te detiene?

—Que la mayoría de las alianzas corporativas tienen matrimonios de por medio.

Kagome bajó el rostro, musitando un sonoro _"oh"_

—No sé si estoy listo—admitió él, con una sonrisa forzada. Y ella no comentó más de ese tema.

Algo apenada, Kagome se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y estiró los brazos algo somnolienta.

—Creo que ha sido una plática muy profunda—comentó, tomándose el resto de su café de un solo trago—¿Te parece si vamos a Notre Dame? No debe estar lejos de aquí…

Inuyasha la miró inquisitivo, no respondió nada, pero se puso de pie y dejó un billete sobre la mesa para pagar los dos cafés. Caminaron en silencio, agarrándose de la mano en algún punto, ensimismados en los pensamientos de las vidas que les esperaban en Japón, de los miedos que habían dejado pausados y que eventualmente regresarían.

Miedos… en la juventud, siempre te detiene el miedo. A sus setenta años, Kagome era consciente de eso. Los jóvenes veían todo con mayor miedo y desconfianza, por su inexperiencia. Al crecer, ibas perdiendo temor a situaciones que antes podían paralizarte. Comprendías que la vida se trataba de actuar, no de pensar, pero llegar a ese raciocinio puede tardar bastante y en algunos casos dicha tardanza significa dejar pasar buenas y magníficas oportunidades.

¿Cuántas oportunidades no había perdido ella por detenerse a pensar cosas que no eran necesarias? Como cuando se graduó de la preparatoria, no sabía qué estudiar y tenía tanto miedo a equivocarse de carrera, que pausó los estudios y trabajó con su padre durante dos años, antes de elegir la publicidad.

Fueron dos años que pudo invertirlos en cursos de lenguas, cursos de diseño creativo, literatura o cualquier otro curso menor de alguna universidad, tiempo que pudo invertir de una forma más provechosa. Pero el miedo a equivocarse la mantuvo paralizada, llevando cafés y galletas a las salas de conferencia donde su padre intentaba inspirar a sus empleados, a veces con poco éxito.

Antes de perderse en ese nuevo recuerdo, el teléfono de la casa sonó, y ella respondió pronto, llegando al teléfono en tiempo récord.

—¿Bueno?

 _—Hola mamá ¿cómo estás?—_ preguntó Ari, su hija menor _—¿cómo sobrellevas este día?_

—Pues, lo normal…

 _—No lo recuerdas ¿verdad?—_ lejos de molestarse, su hija parecía comprensiva.

Su corazón dio un salto de congoja.

 _—Perdona que te lo recuerde, pero quería confirmar si pasaba por ti a mediodía—_ continuó su hija— _Rezaremos en la tumba de papá todos juntos, como el año pasado._

—Si hija—miró el reloj colgado en la pared—A mediodía está bien.

 _—Está bien mamá, te veo más tarde._

—Adiós.

Cierto, ese día se cumplía el aniversario de la muerte de su esposo.

Su esposo… lo había querido tanto, pero a veces no podía evitar pensar ¿qué hubiera pasado de haber sido las cosas diferentes aquél verano en París?

 _But underneath we had a fear of flying_

 _Of getting old, a fear of slowly dying_

 _We took the chance_

 _Like we were dancing our last dance_

 _Pero en lo profundo teníamos miedo a volar_

 _Miedo a envejecer, miedo a morir lentamente_

 _Tomamos esa oportunidad_

 _Como si bailáramos nuestro último baile_

—Disculpa—le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha, mientras se alejaba un poco para responder la llamada telefónica—¿Bueno?

 _—¡Higurashi! ¡Qué alegría escucharte! ¿qué cuenta Europa? Ya lleva tiempo que no he sabido de ti._

Kagome murmuró para sus adentros algo malhumorada, estaba teniendo un perfecto día contemplando las vitrinas de Rue de la Paix ¿Por qué esa llamada tenía que llegarle en ese preciso momento?

—¡Hola Hojo!—respondió, intentando sonar animada—Han sido días magníficos, ya me hacían falta este tipo de vacaciones.

 _—Me alegra saberlo Higurashi. Aquí todos te esperamos con emoción, queremos saber qué novedades traerás del viejo continente._

—Oh, no mucho, no se preocupen—hablaba rápido y cortante.—Hojo, no quiero…

 _—También le comenté a tus amigas sobre la plática que tú y yo tuvimos antes de que te fueras ¿recuerdas? Sobre lo que le pregunté a tu padre, que en paz descanse, antes de que muriera…_

¿Qué?

—¿Cómo? ¿¡Por qué les andas diciendo esas cosas a mis amigas!?—su voz sonó molesta, sorprendiendo al interlocutor.

 _—Me pareció lo más prudente, para que se fueran preparando y…_

—Pero yo no te he respondido nada Hojo—le dijo cortante, el muchacho guardó algo de silencio.

 _—Entiendo, te pido una disculpa, dijiste que el viaje era para pensarlo ¿verdad?—_ ella respondió que sí— _entonces dime ¿qué has pensando?_

No, no podía responder, aún no.

—Estoy atrapada en un mar de turistas, te llamo después. Adiós Hojo.

Colgó antes de que él pudiera replicar. Simplemente… no podía.

Volteó hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, quien también hablaba por teléfono, se le acercó un poco y sin querer pudo escuchar perfectamente las palabras del chico.

—No… sí, entiendo perfectamente… claro que la quiero…no… ¡Claro que Kikyou tonto! ¿quién más sino ella?

El corazón de Kagome se encogió, sin razón aparente, al escuchar el nombre de otra mujer.

—Hablamos luego—Inuyasha colgó, y la miró sonriendo—Por más que nos alejamos nuestro pasado nos sigue ¿Verdad?

Ella se cruzó de brazos, bajando el rostro.

—En algún momento deberemos regresar ¿sabes?—le dijo sin ganas y con tristeza—Deberemos afrontarlo…

Inuyasha se quedó quieto, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo analizadoramente. Tras un rato, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con ternura, acercándola a su pecho y acariciando sus cabellos.

—No quisiera…

Regresar a Japón significaba enfrentarse a lo que les atormentaba. La soledad, el dolor, la incertidumbre, cosas para las cuales no se sentían preparados. En cambio ahí, en París, todo era tan mágico y excitante, además de que se habían encontrado con la mejor compañía que alguna vez pudieron desear.

Kagome respiró la varonil colonia que estaba impregnada en la camisa de Inuyasha, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo, le devolvió el abrazo rápidamente y se separó, viéndolo a los ojos con resignación.

—Pero tenemos que hacerlo.

Y al decir eso, dio la media vuelta, caminando a lo largo de la calle, repentinamente las vitrinas de una de las más famosas calles en el mundo le eran indiferentes. Inuyasha caminó atrás de ella dándole su espacio, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, igualmente pensativo.

Caminaron varias cuadras hasta encontrarse en un cruce donde unos artistas callejeros tocaban alegre música y bailaban. Antes de que Kagome pudiera reaccionar, Inuyasha la sostuvo por las manos y la llevó con los bailarines, comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la música.

—¿qué haces?—preguntó ella ansiosa, intentando seguirle el ritmo.

—Si ésta es nuestra última oportunidad—le decía, moviéndola al compás de la música—entonces debemos bailar hasta caer rendidos ¿no crees?—se lo susurró al oído seductoramente.

No querían regresar, enfrentarse a lo que dejaron atrás, dejar de ser jóvenes y convertirse en responsables adultos. Pero tenían que hacerlo. Y antes de aquello, antes de tomar el avión hacia Tokio, tenían que aprovechar cada segundo de lo que restaba, desquitar la magia de Paris, exprimir la jovialidad, vivir día al día y olvidarse de lo demás…

…sólo por ese verano, al menos.

 _Paris restaurants_

 _Our last summer_

 _Morning croissants_

 _Living for the day, worries far away_

 _Our last summer_

 _We could laugh and play_

 _Los restaurantes de París_

 _Nuestro último verano_

 _Los croissants en la mañana_

 _Viviendo día a día, sin ninguna preocupación_

 _Nuestro último verano_

 _Podíamos reír y jugar_

—¿Mamá?

Repentinamente, la alegría y la despreocupación que envolvía París desapareció, y Kagome sintió la vejez de su cuerpo y la abrumadora realidad del tiempo. Al parpadear, se percató de que su bella hija menor estaba de pie frente a ella, sonriendo.

—¿Nos vamos?—sugirió, estirando la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Kagome asintió, y aceptó la ayuda de su hija, apoyándose en su fuerte brazo para caminar hasta el automóvil que permanecía aparcado en la entrada. Ari sonreía con nostalgia, sabía que su madre solía perderse en sus recuerdos con mucha frecuencia, al principio eso le preocupó (como a sus hermanos) pero después terminaron aceptando que su madre estaba cansada y era más feliz viviendo en un pasado lejano y bello, que en un presente monótono y aburrido.

Vio cómo la casa se hacía diminuta conforme se alejaban, camino al cementerio. Atravesaron varios tramos de la ciudad, partes que también le traían recuerdos. Había más fantasmas merodeando las esquinas, saludándola cuando pasaba, esperando a que ella se les uniera. Pronto, muy pronto, por fin podría hacerlo.

El trayecto fue en silencio, armonizado por la música de la radio. Ari era tranquila y prudente, no hablaba si no era necesario. Por eso se llevaba muy bien con su hija menor, era de agradable carácter y ciertamente muy parecida a su abuela materna, la madre de Kagome. La relación con sus otros hijos era algo más compleja.

—Podríamos escapar—le había dicho a Inuyasha una noche, cuando él la fue a dejar a su hotel—Quedémonos aquí, nunca más regresemos ¿a poco no somos felices? ¿para qué volver?

Pero él, con tristeza en sus ojos, le dijo que no. Rechazó amablemente su oferta y se retiró, deseándole buenas noches, dejándola sola en el umbral de aquél hotel parisino.

Pensaba en esa noche, en esa huida frustrada, lo pensaba cada vez que veía su fotografía afuera de aquel hotel en París, testigo de tantas cosas. Testigo de muchos de sus momentos de mayor felicidad, quizá los más felices días de su vida.

El automóvil de Ari se estacionó en el cementerio, donde estaban ya sus otros hijos. Suri, la hermana mayor de Ari, le ayudó a salir del auto. Suri era idéntica a ella en casi todo, desde lo físico hasta el carácter, noble pero difícil al mismo tiempo, se llevaban bien pero discutían con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría recordar. Escoltada por sus dos hijas, fue llevada a través de lápidas hasta donde descansaba eternamente su esposo.

—Hojo me preguntó hoy qué había pensado sobre su proposición—le dijo a Inuyasha, caminado por la noche aún agarrados de la mano.

—Mi hermano volvió a hablarme sobre la oferta de la familia de Kikyou—respondió él.

Sonrieron incómodos al darse cuenta que habían recibido sus respectivas llamadas casi al mismo tiempo. Se soltaron de la mano, cansados y pensativos, el hotel de Kagome estaba frente a ellos.

—Escapemos—le dijo ella, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

Kagome había pensado que le diría que sí, que la abrazaría, la besaría y tomarían el primer vuelo hacia cualquier lugar, olvidándose de los demás. No se esperaba que la rechazaría y que se iría, dejándola sola.

Entró llorando a su cuarto de hotel, sin ganas siquiera de quitarse los zapatos, se echó a llorar sobre su cama, recordando los bellísimos momentos que acababa de vivir con Inuyasha esa semana, solos en París, recorriendo los misterios de la capital francesa ¿qué no daría ella por hacer que esos momentos fueran eternos?

Escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió, y se sentó rápidamente, asustada. La figura de Inuyasha, oculta entre la oscuridad, le fue sorprendentemente reconocible.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—replicó, aún llorando.

Pero él no respondió con palabras, simplemente saltó hasta ella, abrazándola y besándola con tanta pasión que la tumbó sobre la cama.

—Mamá, llegamos.

 _How dull it seems_

 _Yet you're the hero of my dreams_

 _Suena tan aburrido_

 _Y sigues siendo el hombre de mis sueños_

Con cansancio, Kagome miró la lápida, ahí estaban talladas las palabras que permanecían tatuadas en su corazón:

" _Inuyasha Taisho._

 _Amado esposo, padre, hermano e hijo_

" _Être Parisien, ce n'est pas être né à Paris, c'est y renaître"_

Sintió que alguien le sujetaba suavemente de los hombros.

—¿Todo bien?

Miró detenidamente el rostro de todos sus hijos. Takeshi era el mayor, y quien más se parecía a su padre, era como ver a Inuyasha pero con ojos azules, tenía incluso su mismo carácter. Le seguía el fuerte y alto Tora, quien era una curiosa y perfecta combinación de ambos, con el cabello negro, ojos cafés, piel aperlada y de carácter fuerte y altruista. Después estaban sus bellas hijas, Sora y Ari. Sus cuatro hijos la rodeaban como si ella fuera el pilar que los mantenía en pie, y en parte así era. Desde la muerte de Inuyasha, sus hijos habían sufrido mucho, siempre fueron una familia muy unida.

—Sí, todo bien—les respondió, sujetando sus manos para empezar a rezar.

Sus labios se movieron entonando las palabras por inercia, mientras su mente recordaba París y ese verano que lo cambió todo.

Inuyasha la besaba apasionadamente, recorriendo su cuerpo con ambas manos, en algún punto se separó sólo para besarle el cuello con intensidad. Al descender los besos y las caricias, ella se fue perdiendo en el mar de sensaciones que sólo él provocaba en su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que ambos lo hacían, pero siempre resultaba ser hermoso. Le respondió a sus besos con pasión y urgencia, sujetando sus largos cabellos negros y acariciando su esbelto pecho suavemente con las uñas.

Entre besos, caricias y gemidos, terminaron rendidos sobre la cama ya desecha, descansando y respirando pesadamente después del clímax. Kagome se acomodó en el pecho desnudo de su amado, buscando las palabras correctas, pero Inuyasha le ganó.

—Fue una excelente idea este viaje—le dijo, acariciándole la espalda—Justo lo que necesitábamos.

Kagome le besó la clavícula con ternura en respuesta, con las palabras atoradas en su garganta, listas para salir.

—Entonces… ¿volveremos mañana?—preguntó.

Sintió la tensión de Inuyasha, pero no tardó en responder.

—Sí.

Ella quiso alejarse y levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera moverse el fuerte brazo del chico la sostuvo por la cintura inmovilizándola.

—Volveremos… hablaré con tu madre y con mi hermano. Si ese estúpido de Hojo no se aleja pronto, yo mismo haré que se aleje. No me importa ya lo que digan o lo que piensen, Kagome. Yo quiero estar contigo.

—Y… ¿y Kikyou?

—Es una querida amiga de la infancia, pero no me casaré por ella por la empresa de su familia—la abrazó con más fuerza y le besó los cabellos—Te amo a ti, Kagome, sólo a ti.

Luego la besó dulcemente, sellando la promesa.

Se habían conocido ahí, en París, pero a los veinte años. Y todos los veranos regresaban juntos para revivir esos momentos que les daban felicidad. Pero fue en ese viaje que decidieron jugar al reencuentro, al anonimato, como una manera de olvidarse de los problemas que tenían en Japón. Y había funcionado muy bien.

Sólo que ahora debían regresar a Japón, y no como dos chiquillos, sino como adultos. Debían responsabilizarse de sus vidas, afrontar sus decisiones y las consecuencias que éstas conllevaran. A veces pensaba en qué hubiera pasado si se hubiesen escapado ¿habrían sido felices recorriendo Europa, regresando a París cuando les diera la gana, ignorando las pesadas responsabilidades de las que escapaban en Tokio? Quizá sí, pero quizá no. El aura mágica que los rodeaba esa última visita a París nunca regresó, pero no por eso fueron menos felices.

Inuyasha puso su propia empresa y prosperó tan rápidamente que en poco tiempo ya tenía muchos acuerdos y contratos con la empresa de su padre, Sesshomaru reconoció que su hermano era bueno en los negocios y eventualmente se gestionó una fusión de ambos cuerpos corporativos, lo que elevó el apellido Taisho a convertirse en uno de los de mayor renombre en todo Tokio. Kagome ayudó a Inuyasha como directora de publicidad de su empresa, pero se retiró cuando nació su tercer hijo, deseando estar más tiempo en casa con sus niños.

No se arrepentía de sus decisiones, y sabía que Inuyasha tampoco se arrepintió nunca. Fueron bastante felices, pero en sus años de vejez, comenzaron a añorar esos despreocupados días de juventud, cada vez con más fuerza. Inuyasha era más práctico y siempre tuvo los pies sobre la tierra, pero Kagome fue sintiendo a su mente deslizarse a través del tiempo, situación que se agravó cuando su amado esposo falleció.

 _I still see it all_

 _Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain_

 _Our last summer_

 _Memories that remain_

 _Sigo llamándolo nuestro último verano_

 _Sigo viéndolo todo_

 _Caminando a lo largo del Sena, riendo en la lluvia_

 _Nuestro último verano_

 _Los recuerdos que prevalecen_

Ari la llevó de regreso a la casa, y sus cuatro hijos se reunieron en la sala para platicar. Inuyasha había muerto dos años atrás, y todavía era muy extrañado. En esa ocasión no llevaron a los nietos, pues algunos eran aún muy pequeños y se echaban a llorar porque extrañaban al abuelo. Kagome preparó con Ari té y sirvió galletas, feliz de tener a sus hijos bajo el mismo techo otra vez.

—Recuerdo cuando papá me ayudó a saltarme un examen de inglés, dijo que era tan malo que no valía la pena una humillación más, aunque después se arrepintió cuando se enteró mamá.—dijo Takeshi riendo.

—¡Yo recuerdo cuando mamá y papá discutieron toda una tarde sobre quién tenía razón acerca del final de El código Da Vinci! No descansaron hasta que vieron toda la película completa en la noche—dijo Tora.

—¿Ganó mamá, verdad?

—De hecho, creo que papá tenía razón. Pero se la dio a mamá cuando ella se molestó.

Sora se carcajeo y Ari sonrió mientras tomaba té.

—¿Recuerdan cuando papá le compró a mamá ese enorme anillo de diamantes que se cayó al fondo del purificador de agua ese mismo día?—comentó Sora—Si no mal recuerdo, papá aún no se lo daba a mamá, y cortó el agua para fingir que había un problema con la alberca y así mamá no sospechara cuando él buscaba en el purificador por el anillo.

—Aún así me pareció sospechoso—dijo Kagome—Tu padre nunca limpiaba…

—Pero valió la pena cuando te dio el anillo.

Con las mangas empapadas, Inuyasha le dio al fin el anillo a su mujer, como regalo por veinte años de casados. Ella estaba tan feliz que se olvidó de la extraña situación con el purificador del agua. Ese anillo seguía guardado en su estuche, se lo ponía en pocas ocasiones ahora que sus manos tendían a hincharse.

¡Recuerdos, recuerdos y más recuerdos!

—Mamá, siempre he tenido una duda—interrumpió Tora—¿Por qué está esa inscripción en francés en la tumba de papá?

Kagome, que bebía té, detuvo la taza en sus manos y con delicados movimientos la colocó en la mesa. Era curioso que su hijo le preguntara eso, pues estuvo recordando esos eventos todo el día. Los fantasmas se acercaron, como si también quisieran escuchar la historia. Y todos esos sentimientos que había rememorado en la mañana emergieron como un lindo cuento para sus amados hijos.

—Cuando su padre y yo éramos muy jóvenes, tuvimos nuestras últimas vacaciones en París—comenzó—Él y yo nos habíamos conocido en París a los veinte años, y desde entonces nos hicimos amigos. Cuando empezamos a ser novios no le dijimos a nadie, nuestras familias eran adineradas y no queríamos que nos obligaran a casarnos si veían que las empresas salían beneficiadas. Manteníamos una relación muy bonita y en secreto, regresando a París todos los veranos. La última vez que regresamos a París fue cuando yo tenía veintitrés años, mi papá había muerto hacia poco y su tío Sesshomaru quería que su padre se casara con una vieja amiga de la familia.

*Ese verano fingimos que no nos conocíamos. Simulamos que nos acabábamos de conocer en París y así duramos toda una semana, disfrutando nuestra compañía. Cuando las vacaciones estaban llegando a su fin, su padre me dijo que deseaba hacer formal nuestro compromiso, ya no quería que siguiéramos escondiéndonos por miedos tontos. Siempre me dijo que fue París quien lo convenció, que en París encontró el valor y el amor necesarios para volver a empezar, ahora conmigo.

*Regresamos y al medio año nos casamos. Fuimos de luna de miel por todo Japón. Takeshi nació pronto, y ya no regresamos nunca más a París. Habíamos planeado un viaje, pero… su padre enfermó, y ya no fue prudente.

Habían querido viajar a París por su aniversario número cincuenta, pero Inuyasha tuvo un pre-infarto que lo dejó en coma una semana. A pesar de los medicamentos, su cuerpo nunca se recuperó del todo. Tenía poca sensibilidad en las piernas y la presión le subía con facilidad. Por más cuidados que le otorgaron, no pudieron evitar que su corazón volviera a fallar. La enfermedad no fue tan espantosa ni prolongada, pero no por eso dejó de sentirse horrible. Kagome recordó que de joven pensaba que era mejor saber cuándo tu ser amado va a morir, pero resultó ser igual o más doloroso ¿cómo no echarse a llorar cuando veía a su esposo frustrado en una silla, desesperado porque apenas podía levantarse?

—Tu padre siempre quiso regresar a París, fue él quien me pidió que pusiera esa cita en su lápida. Era su manera de… no olvidar.

Ari, siempre la más sensata, se puso de pie para recoger el servicio de té, y habló.

—Tú y papá siempre me inspiraron, espero algún día poder tener la mitad de la suerte que ustedes tuvieron.—con la bandeja en mano, Ari se dio la vuelta rumbo a la cocina.

Kagome vio a su hija alejarse, y escuchó que sus hijos comentaron sobre la bella historia de amor.

—Deberías escribir un libro mamá, se vendería bien…

—Muchas personas se conmoverían por la historia…

—Y además…

Pero ya no los escuchó, pues los fantasmas acapararon toda su atención.

 _I can still recall our last summer_

 _I still see it all_

 _In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame_

 _Our last summer_

 _Walking hand in hand_

 _Lo sigo llamando nuestro último verano_

 _Sigo viéndolo todo_

 _Entre el montón de turistas, rodeando el Notre Dame_

 _Nuestro último verano_

 _Caminando agarrados de la mano_

—¡Auch!—gritó, cuando alguien le pegó en la cabeza con su codo _—¡Ten más cuidado!—_ gritó en francés, volteando para ver al tonto que la había lastimado.

— _¿Qué no ves cuánta gente hay aquí? ¡Es lógico que se amontonen y te peguen!—_ le dijo un muchacho de facciones asiáticas, hermoso cabello negro y penetrantes ojos cafés, quien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver su rostro— _Perdona_ —murmuró por lo bajo, sonaba más a insulto que a disculpa.

—Maldito engreído—dijo en japonés, sin saber que aquél chico también era de Tokio.

—¿Cómo me dijiste?

Paralizada, Kagome buscó un hueco entre la multitud para salir de la famosa catedral de Notre Dame, pero no encontró ninguno, y las personas la empujaron hacia el chico, chocando contra él.

—¿Quién le pega a quién ahora?

—¡Qué inmaduro!—replicó, intentando alejarse sin éxito, fue cuando él decidió que quizá había exagerado.

—Vaya tonta… perdona, no debí comportarme así. No he tenido un buen día.

—Ese no es mi problema.

—¡Sólo intentaba discúlpame!

—Pues ni lo intentes, porque sólo empeoras las cosas.

—¡Niña malcriada!

—¡Tonto maleducado!

Y los insultos hubieran continuado de no ser por el ladrón que, aprovechándose de la poca movilidad de ambos, le arrebató el bolso a Kagome e intentó perderse entre la muchedumbre.

 _—¡Mi bolso!—_ apenas ella reaccionó, vio cómo aquél insufrible muchacho se lanzaba al gentío y gritaba, empujando con gran fuerza a las personas para no perder de vista al ladrón.

No tardó en encontrarlo y en inmovilizarlo, haciendo que la policía entrara en acción. La muchedumbre se dispersó sólo con la intención de presenciar al ladrón esposado, y cómo aquél atractivo chico japonés le regresaba su bolso a la linda japonesa que acababa de conocer.

—G-gracias—musitó, sonrojada. Ella lo había insultado y él acababa de salvarla de interminables llamadas telefónicas para cancelar sus tarjetas robadas

—Keh, no fue nada.

Él metió las manos en los bolsos de su pantalón, estaba a punto de irse cuando ella lo detuvo.

—¡Espera!—le dijo.

—¿Qué quieres?—habló casi con fastidio, estaba cansado de tanta gente y necesitaba alejarse pronto de ahí.

—No tenías por qué hacer esto—le dijo, señalando el bolso—Déjame recompensártelo.

—No es necesario.

—¡Por favor! Acabo de ser grosera contigo, es lo menos que te mereces.

Suspiró, bajando el rostro.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Déjame invitarte un café ¡y podrás pedir todos los pasteles que quieras! Conozco un lugar aquí cerca que te gustará…

El chico no se movió ni dijo nada por unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, al final resopló, la miró y frunció el ceño.

—Sólo un café…

—¡Gracias!—le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, feliz de poder regresarle el favor.—Me llamo Kagome, por cierto.

Caminó a su lado, los dos saliendo de la catedral.

—Yo Inuyasha—respondió tácitamente.

Esa actitud recelosa fue desapareciendo conforme tomaban el café y comían crepas. Y para antes de darse cuenta, ya habían acordado una segunda cita.

Años después Kagome sabría que Inuyasha estaba en París porque uno de sus mejores amigos acababa de fallecer, dejándole la completa sensación de soledad. Había caído en un abismo del cual nada podía sacarlo. Pensó que viajando encontraría alguna solución, una especie de fórmula mágica que le hiciera encontrarle sentido a la vida nuevamente, que lo inspirara a luchar y vivir.

—¿Y la encontraste?—le preguntó.

—Claro que sí, tonta. Te encontré a ti.

Dichosos recuerdos…

Kagome sonrió, la verdad estaba feliz con su vida. Había amado locamente a un hombre que también la adoraba, tuvieron cuatro hermosos hijos y una vida llena de bendiciones, con su buena y saludable dosis de drama. Quizá su única queja era que llevaba dos años viviendo ahí, sola, con Inuyasha esperándola en el más allá… pero, al saber que él la esperaba, sentía que todo estaba bien. Que todo estaría bien.

Y es que, con Inuyasha, todo siempre salía bien.

Ari vio a su madre nuevamente perdida en los recuerdos, iba a preguntarla algo hasta que notó el álbum de fotografías en la sala. Eran imágenes capturadas en aquellas vacaciones en París, las últimas que sus padres tuvieron antes de casarse. Vio a su madre, joven y hermosa, a su apuesto padre, y el brillo de felicidad que ambos tenían en sus miradas. Era natural que Kagome quisiera perderse en los recuerdos de aquella época.

—Ser parisino no es haber nacido en París, sino renacer allí—susurró, sin que sus hijos la escucharan. Inuyasha le dijo poco antes de morir que le agradecía a esa ciudad porque ahí la conoció, y que ahí volvió a la vida, por ella.

El fantasma de su esposo, nítido frente a ella, la hizo sentirse repentinamente cansada. Se recostó en el sillón para relajar la espalda y cerrar los ojos. Era tan relajante escuchar las voces y risas de sus hijos, que esbozó involuntariamente una sonrisa mientras se iba quedando dormida.

Soñó con París, con los juegos, las bromas, las caminatas agarrados de la mano, las danzas bajo la lluvia, los postres que se disputaban y los largos besos que se dieron bajo las farolas, soñó con los retratos que se pintaron ahí, los jardines de Versalles, las obras de Louvre y los sarcásticos comentarios de Inuyasha sobre los griegos, soñó con las carreras en patines en el parque y las compras en Rue de la Paix, soñó con esas interminables noches de pasión acompañas de fresas y champaña, con las caricias que la estremecían y los besos que la enloquecían.

Soñó con París, y lo feliz que fue ahí, lejos de todos los problemas del mundo, lejos de los convencionalismos, la familia, escuela y amigos… sólo eran ella e Inuyasha, dos enamorados disfrutando al máximo la magia de una ciudad eterna. Eran ellos, viviendo de amor, felicidad y entrega. Soñó con París… y su mente se fue siguiendo a los fantasmas, dejando por fin el cansado cuerpo que se negaba a seguir viviendo.

 _We were living for the day, worries far away..._

 _Memories that remain..._

 _Vivíamos el día a día, sin ninguna preocupación…_

 _Recuerdos que prevalecen..._

* * *

" _Être Parisien, ce n'est pas être né à Paris, c'est y renaître" -_ Ser parisino no es haber nacido en París, sino renacer allí...Sacha Guitry

Como se habrán dado cuenta, la canción es muy nostálgica y quise imprimir ese sentimiento en los "fantasmas del pasado" donde Kagome comienza a confundir el presente con sus recuerdos. Espero que haya quedado bien escrito y se haya sentido esa melancolia y cariño conque recordaba aquellos días y también su amor por Inuyasha...

Gracias por leer!


End file.
